Georgiana “George” Oruro
History She was born the only girl into a family of ten boys. Her mother remarried twice, the second time to a kind laguz man. George had to learn to be tough, so she always considered herself one of the guys, even as she grew older. Because she was constantly ridiculed because of her brand, she decided to show the world no mercy and became a merciless bounty hunter. Criminals fear her more than any other authority figure because they know they can’t surrender. She’ll make them pay for their crimes on her own time and happily take money for them, dead or alive. Personality The word tomboy could be used to describe her, but that would be an understatement. She’s violent, ruthless, and acts more like a man than a young lady most of the time. When she brings in a criminal, he always has at least a few broken bones. She can’t leave well enough alone. Even if a man surrenders, she’ll continue to attack him until she feels he’s had enough. She has a few anger problems and will burst out in rage over the simplest of details, mainly involving money, her gender, and the Branded. She demands respect and those that don’t comply usually go missing. She never shows a tender or kind side to anyone. Some believe her heart was sucked into a black hole. Appearance Hair: She refuses to cut it, thus it almost reaches her ankles when she lets it down. It’s dirty blonde. She tends to pile it on her head in a braid of some sort. It doesn’t matter. She’s almost always wearing her helmet. Eyes: Blue Skin: Tan Height: 5’ 4” Weight: Ask her and you die Other: Her brand is rather large, covering most of her upper back. Clothing: She is never without her armor which is a sterling silver. It has a light blue tunic underneath. Because she’s always fully armored including her helmet, she’s almost always mistaken for a man. Personal 'Strengths' Insane Strength- Because she's part tiger, her senses are incredibly heightened. She can tear through walls, leap bounds. Few people know about her brand, thinking she may be some sort of super human. Endurance- She's no pushover. She can take a hit and think nothing of it. To her last dying breath, she'll refuse to surrender. Some call it valor, some call it pigheadedness. Either way, she's not going down without a fight. 'Weaknesses' Greedy- She has few morals. If she can get money for doing it, she'll do it, no matter what the cost. Careless- She could care less for the feelings of others. If they get hurt, they get hurt. She'll probably provoke the pain more than anything else. 'Likes' -Money -Fighting -Training -Good Wine Dislikes -Idiotic Men -People who insult Branded -Being called a man -Scum 'Quotes' "Just a woman? HA! When I'm finished with you, you're going to be wishing I was a man!" "Surrender?! I don't know the meaning of the word!" "Come on! Get up and fight! This is boring!" Family/Friends: None that she recognizes nor respects RP History Eclipsing Twilight Supports Alan © Windwarrior234 Akuma © amanda2324 Safred © GeneralAstra Rikis © Wyvernlord_Firion Alistaire © GeneralAstra Abelia © GeneralAstra Copyright OC belongs to Zilver_Hawk - Moderator of Fire Emblem Role Play (FERP)